The present invention relates generally to the field of contactless systems and more particularly to a receiver circuit and method for a contactless identification system.
Contactless identification systems and smart cards do not have internal power sources. As a result they require a receiver circuit that captures both power and information. Commonly, these systems amplitude modulate (AM) the carrier wave to transmit information. Unfortunately, the present receivers have problems receiving information over a range distances between the card and the reader.
Thus there exists a need for a receiver circuit that increases the capability of the card to xe2x80x9cseexe2x80x9d the reader over a wide range of distances.